1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a printing apparatus and a printing method.
2. Related Art
An ink jet printer that performs printing by moving a head ejecting ink has been developed. Among such printers, there are those that eject, for example, white ink to form a background image and may additionally eject color ink to form a color image.
JP-A-2010-5878 is an example of the related art.
In regard of printed regions, a region where only a background image is printed and a region where a background image and a color image are printed may be present. In addition, as another combination, there may exist a region where only a color image is printed. In this case, the printing between the single region where only a background image or only a color image is printed and the overlapping region where both a background image and a color image are printed may be suitably switched between.